GenericallyStuck
by Kylesmithers
Summary: Generically Stuck is a fanfiction based upon SBURB. This specific session will include it all, Me, 5 other friends, trolls, cherubs, among other things. The introduction for the Humans will be long, although the trolls will be relatively short. Their session was doomed from the start as VOID, but will that stop them from scratching? Or maybe they will hijack another session?
1. Chapter 1: Dersite Politics

It's another boring night on Derse. You, Kyle Smith, decide it's a good idea to visit the BLACK QUEEN. Only she and the higher agents of Derse know that you are actually awake. The carapacians know that you are a Void player. Those of your aspect are known for sleepwalking pretty much everywhere.

You mess up your dress (You're a dude, but have a dress? You're kind of okay with it though) and let your body go limp, minus your legs. You put one sandal up on the ledge of your window, and thrust your floppy body forth. The transition from gravity to floating feels quite weird, as all the tension of the down force of gravity suddenly lifts you.

You hear voices of awe below you , but you keep quiet with eyes closed. Eventually, you leave your limp body on a particular red, regal carpet. The queen snapped her fingers, and with that, all the guards left. You lift your ground from the carpet with a smile, letting yourself float in HERO MODE.

The smooth, charismatic voice hits your dreamy head like a fucking truck.

"How much longer must you hide in the shadows, Seer?" She released, sounding bored.

"It's only a week-and-a-half now, my queen. Why are you antsy about it? You know I will eventually have to kill you."

"Maybe I wish it done with already. This is a quite boring existence, just being in eternal stalemate."

You hear a small wisp of a voice, and look away for a moment. "I must leave... They are calling." You then just walk out and start floating, this time without feigning sleep.

You float up to a terrifying height above Derse. Your arms dangle idly, although your left arm raises like clockwork, slipping off your eyeglasses. Suddenly, the voices become clear. Almost too clear.

You hear one voice much clearer among the others. Of course. Him. "GREETINGS SEER. REMEMBER THAT TOMMORROW IS THE DAY OF WHICH A NON-HUMAN WILL CONTACT YOU OVER PESTERCHUM!" Fuck. He is louder than ever.

"Yes, I know. Could you at least tell me the species name of this particular alien?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"And why must you be so damn loud? Not to be obtuse, but talking to creepy paradox space calamari is my idea of terrifying in and of itself."

"THE MORE REALIZED YOU BECOME, SEER, THE LOUDER YOU WILL HEAR ME. GO. WAKE NOW, IT IS TIME!"

You slap your glasses back on your face and drift yourself over towards your tower, until you suddenly wake up. You hoist yourself up onto your feet from your uncomfortable-ass couch, and sit on your computer chair, tapping the power for your PC with your toe.

_Beebrrp_

_VrrrrrrRRRRrr..._

_Bah bung de bung_

Now, to check Pesterchum. Ah, there the alien is.

* * *

**hexxingVariant [HV] began Trolling furryAppraiser [FA]**  
**FA**: I've never seen "began Trolling" before on pesterchum.  
**HV:** pEstErchum? whats that? o3o  
**FA**: Oh right, you're the "alien" that I was told was going to be contacting me this ugly-ass morning. By our mutual contact on Derse, yes?  
**HV**: oh yEs, dEfinEtly! haha hE told mE about humans!  
**FA:** What the fuck. He didn't tell me about your kind, if you even ARE a damn alien...  
**HV**: oh i most dEfinitEly am, although to say aliEn would be somEwhat falsE, as i currEntly rEside in a diffErEnt univErsE altogEthEr  
**FA:** So, what's all this about?  
**HV:** wEll, our dEar mutual contact told mE that your sEsssion will not happEn without your friEnds to bE convincEd to play, so hE has EmployEd mE to providE assistance! OuO  
**FA:** ...  
**HV:** what?  
**FA:** I can do this myself, I don't need the help of an alien, or just some random ass guy trolling me and accepting the facts which may or may not be true.  
**HV:** our mutual god said spEcifically that your sEssion is an impossibility without my help!  
**HV:** if you wish your timElinE to bEcome doomEd, thEn so bE it!  
hexxingVariant [HV] stopped Trolling furryAppraiser  
**FA**: Err...

* * *

The chat ends with you speechless. You guess these aliens have a short fuse or something? You sure hope that that alien isn't doing anything bad you guess, but you suppose it's about time that you check your friends list. Nope, not a single soul online.

You guess that leaves time to space out back to Derse. If it wasn't already obvious, you are able to space out and visit Derse.

Dual Awareness Yo.

You find your dream self sitting at the Dersified version of your desk, You look to your left, noticing a large black fig- oh my god its the hegemotic brute.

"HEY KID, JACK SENT ME 'TA GET YER HEAD. SORRY I GOTTA DO THIS OR ITS MY HEAD."

You look back at your desk, Your LARGE BARRET 50. CAL is within easy reaching distance, but if you try to point it at the opposer's face, he'll have his SERIOUS AX TO GRIND half way down your spine. Aha!

You lunge for your rifle, The AX TO GRIND swings towards you, You grab the rifle by the barrel and scope, pulling it over yourself as so to deflect the incoming axe.

_CLANG_

Successful block, but if you keep here, he will surely crush you with your own rifle. You grip the rifle hard and shift quickly to the left. The axe drops into your red floor. You quickly reposition the rifle to the side of the Hegemotic Brute's temple as he reaches for his axe. He freezes, your finger snakes to the trigger and you pull.

_ClickBAM_!

Eugh, his brains are all over your computer monitor, Gonna have to clean that shit off soon. You drag his body off to your window, and throw the heavy carcass out. It makes an audible splat outside and citizens are caught off guard. You grab your now BLOODIES 50. CAL and Lunge towards the general direction of the other two towers on Derse.

The middle tower is clear, and your partner is fine, still snoozing his loud butt off. You go to the next tower, The gun is stuck through first, but it is grabbed by a black carapician hand, pulling you in. Suddenly a knife slashes your cheek. You kick the assailer back in the stomach and get a good look at him.

It's that graveyard stuffer, Sovereign Slayer, AKA Jack.

He is now posed in front of the window, knife in hand, staring you dead in the eye with obvious intention to shove that knife into your friends stomach.

You readjust your rifle before he has a chance to make a move and blow a hole in Jacks stomach. Jack predictably falls from the window, making another audible splat. He's surely dead.

You look to your friend. She is alright. Shit. You mean he. Before her real self died, she considered herself Transgender. You wonder why her Dreamself is okay, but then realize that you kissed her in time, as she was your girlfriend. But if so, why is she always asleep? You mean all of that in male pronouns of course.

You sigh, then suddenly tense up. you need to warn Katherine. You grab the seat, and come back to the real world. You message your dear friend, who just happens to be online.


	2. Chapter 2: Diamonds are Forever

You really like this girl, although not in a romantic way. You relate your and hers relationship to the DIAMOND symbol, as you sometimes make eachother feel like one.

* * *

**venalShenanigans [VS] began pestering furryAppraiser [FA]**  
**VS**: hi bb!  
**FA**: Knock yourself out, we have problems.  
**VS**: oh noooo what are these problems?  
**FA**: Basically the Royalty and higher-ups on Derse are double-crossing my deal, and trying to kill all the players dream selves. I just about saved Ted.  
**VS**: oh no oh god what do i do  
**VS**: i dont think i have any weapons around me!  
**FA**:Then get once quick. I blew a hole into HBs head, and SS is unaccounted for.  
**VS**: why is jack unaccounted for?  
**FA**: It's very probable that he is still alive, even with a hole through his stomach.  
**FA**: So, I need you to get the fuck to sleep now. The two other Prospit dreamers lives depend on you.  
**VS**: oh gosh i dont think i can do this, but i will try! can you fly over to prospit and provide assistance?  
**VS**: kyle?  
**VS**: please respond now!  
**FA**: Sorry, Courtyard Droll just started taking a shuttle to Prospit. I gotta fly. See you on Prospit.  
**furryAppraiser [FA] stopped pestering venalShenanigans [VS]**

* * *

You leap out of your Derse tower, tailing the shuttle. Being an expert on void means that you can float around faster. almost as fast as a shuttle. Speaking of the shuttle ahead, it continues to gain speed, so you aim your sniper, shooting out both of the engines. The shuttle is now set for a crash course with the moon of Prospit.

Be venalShenanigans

You stop being the 15 year-old hermit on an island, and become the 15 year-old girl who is now posed with the challenge of saving two of her friends.

You, Katherine, step away from the computer. The only weapon you know of is in your fathers room, and right now you really dont want to go in there, but you must. JUST TO BE SURE, you look around for any blunt objects to be used as a weapon. None. Shit.

You take a deep breath, inspiring yourself with confidence and then marching out of your room. You open the creaky door slowly into your fathers room. He is snoring like a goddamn chainsaw as per usual. You grab the sword and slip out of the room, shutting the door behind you. You must make this quick, otherwise your father will wake up and will surely exert UNDESIRED ANGER AND PUNISHMENT IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION.

You set the weapon on your wall, and lay down on your bed after you have locked your door. You hold your breath, knowing as soon as you pass out, you will begin breathing again.  
HUUUUP

Out like a light.

You wake up with a gasp, looking around quickly. The sword is on the wall, but your room is otherwise not filled with scary looking dersites. But you realize that-  
KaBOOM!

Oh shit, what the hell was that, the entire moon just practically shook! You grab the sword and quickly jump out of your tower to inspect the other two towers. Middle check, right check. Okay good, CD isnt here yet. Now to inspect the explosion you heard.

You float your way over, long, terrifying sword in hand. On the way you hear various loud gunshots and explosions. You eventually come up on the scene of small buildings crumbling by explosions and gunshots. A purple dressed kid with a hilariously oversized 50 caliber sniper rifle is duking it out with the courtyard droll, who is throwing bombs. Seeing the destruction and Kyles failure pisses you off. You practically throw a fit for half a second in your mind before charging in from above. landing the sword through the top of the drolls many hats, and eventually through his tough skull. In an increased rage, you land on your feet, pulling the sword out and cutting the droll into pieces. The prospitians are terrified and fleeing.

You come out of your rage stupor, looking around and blinking, noticing Kyle there, with an appalled look, the tip of the gun hit the floor.

"Holy fucking shit. Droll survived the crash, debris, and avoided my bullets, all while you just swoop down and slice him to pieces. I'm fucking jealous of that skill dude."

You both chuckle.

"So I guess I should get going back to Derse, before I get siezed by the Army of Light." Kyle says.  
You reply. "Yeah, good idea. See you on earth!"  
You both wave goodbye, Kyle reloaded his rifle and flies away. You float back to your tower and fall asleep to wake up in the waking world. Once awake, you take the sword from the wall, and sneak back in and place the swords as it was. Your glad that borrowing things from your dad doesnt have to be a federal fucking issue.

Introduce the two characters we just met thus far.  
Lets start with KYLE SMITH.

Your name is KYLE SMITH, and you are tired as all hell from that fight.  
Your most praised activity is PC-BASED GAMING. You don't care about the genre, or the producers. As long as the game is good, then you'll play the shit out of that fucker. You also have a particular praise towards ANTHROPOMORPHIC BEINGS OF AN ANIMALISTIC PERSUASION, basically anything furry is awesome, thats all there really is to discuss on the matter. You also love ART, and like to try, but you FUCKING SUCK MONKEY BALLS at ART. You were introduced to a computer when you were two, which stunted your handwriting for LIGHTNING FAST REFLEXES BASED AROUND YOUR HANDS. You tend to SPACE OUT a lot, as you prefer Derse over Earth.

Your chumhandle is furryAppraiser [FA] and you "Speak in a generally simple and uninteresting way, unless your mad. if your mad you never type in caps or include any type of punctuation". Your Strife Specibus includes Riflekind and 4x Swordkind.

What will you do?

Be the other girl

You become the other girl. Whos name happens to be...  
Your name is Katherine Peterson. Once of your bigger interests revolves around ANIME or MANGA. Sometimes you even speak in broken japanese to PISS YOUR FRIENDS OFF. You also like cosplaying as said ANIME and MANGA. You particularly like SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN or as translated is ATTACK ON TITAN. You happen to like video games, although a lot of your friends consider you a DIRTY FILTHY CASUAL, as your laptop is a crappy piece of garbage, and all your games are casual, and you just don't have enough money to get into the PC GAMING BANDWAGON LIKE YOUR OTHER FRIENDS.

Your chumhandle is venalShenanigans [VS] and "your generally quiet and giggly with a few happy emotes here and there 0u0, but when your REALLY FUCKING PISSED OFF YOU WILL TYPE IN ALL CAPS AND BASICALLY USE EVERY PROFANITY AVALIABLE TO YOUR VOCABULARY". Your Two specibi are allocated to Macekind and Whipkind.

What will you do now?


	3. Chapter 3: Awaken

Be Kyle

You become Kyle.

Humpf. You slump down in your chair. The day barely fucking started and it already turned into a federal fucking issue. but hey, at least you get time to relax. It'll be nice to- Oh god, theres a message on pesterchum. OH GOD ITS HIM. him. You really hate this guy. You relate your relationship to with the symbol of SPADES, mostly because you want to hit him with one. Repeatedly.

* * *

**overweightHedgehog** [**OH**] began pestering** furryAppraiser** [**FA**]:  
**OH**: Hey Dickface  
**FA**: UGH what do you want im not in the mood  
**OH**: Oh whats up  
**FA**: me and kathy were pretty much almost killed on derse today  
**FA**: not to mention she saved your ass  
**OH**: See I dont understand why you spread around this imaginary bullshit  
**OH**: How did you save my ass  
**OH**: Was there a bandit coming into my home  
**OH**: You dont even know where i live or what i look like for that matter  
**FA**: want me to fucking prove it to you?  
**FA**: i hope your ready to be knocked out within the next 20 minutes fucktruck  
**FA**: night fucker  
**OH**: Its morning  
**furryAppraiser** [**FA**] stopped pestering **overweightHedgehog** [**OH**]

* * *

Ugh, You REALLY fucking hate this snobby douchenozzle. You lay in bed, and cover up, letting your mind drift back to Derse.

Once on Derse, you find a shuttle and take it to the Kingdom of light. Your Spadebro resides there.

You arrive, and float up to the middle tower. Those of your dreaming alignment are not usually welcome here, but the propsitians still shy away, remembering the earlier debacle. Huh, so thats what Keankean looks like. Suddenly, you lift your left hand, a piece of CRUMPLED UP YIFF appears, and you throw it at that smug face of his.

Be Keanu?

OH SWEET FUCVKKGINNG JESUS WHAT THE HELL IS THIS RED ROOM AND WHO IS THAT OVER THERE. He just smirks and waves, then points to the crumpled pornography which lies next to you on your bed. You pick it up and oh my god its absolutely fucking disgusting and weird and who would be into this? You flip Kyle(?) off and stand up.

"Well?" He asks

"Well what, We're dreaming. More specifically me, because who the hell has heard of multiplayer dreams."

"Heh, this is much much more than a 'multiplayer dream', you'll see." Kyle smirks.

"And hey, if you dont believe me, remember this: Hexivorinova: See you when we return to the waking world." He says again. Then he takes a seat on your window, and falls backwards, out of the tower.

Out of distress you raise yourself from bed and peer out of the tower. A Beautiful golden city stands before you. Kyle floats up into your vision, waving as he boards the dersite shuttle back home.

You sigh, and slink back to bed. None of this could be real, nor could it be even POSSIBLE to exist, right? RIGHT?! You fall back asleep waking up as your earth self. You sit up and mentally examine your faculties. The dream seemed so vivid. You'll report this to Kyle at once.

* * *

overweightHedgehog [OH] began pestering furryAppraiser [FA]  
OH: What the fuck  
FA: Did you remember what I said during our dream? It started with Hex.  
OH: Well yes but you didnt exactly say how to spell it but uh this is what i heard  
OH: Hexivorinova.  
FA: Haha, you do remember! How did you like the Kingdom of Light, Prospit?  
OH: I still dont fucking believe this that is  
OH: Fuck my head hurts im going back to sleep  
FA: That will give you some time to explore Prospit then. I wont be there because I personally live on Derse, but I hope you will enjoy said Kingdom of Light.  
FA: Have a nice nap. C:  
furryAppraiser [FA] stopped pestering overweightHedgehog [OH]

* * *

You tiredly lift yourself from the chair, and lay back down. Soon you are in your room in PROPSIT. You look out the window. This moon looks very large and... Is that a chain which connects to another large portion of the city? What really catches your eye are the clouds, you see things in them. Things that seem like they will happen in the future. Things which currently elude you. You space out, eyes in the clouds, idly remembering for later use.

Switch to the other guy

You switch to the guy of which we have not seen or read about yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Coincidence

Nah, lets be this other chick

You would do that, but you suddenly become the OTHER DUDE. and that is all you will address this obviously unimportant character as for the time being. Your name is KRESS YUTRIKA and you are something of an engineer in this world, and often draw up designs with the help of your PAWMNI-TOOL. of course, most people don't understand that the reason it's a "PAWmni-tool" is because you're secretly a bit of a FURRY. Your designs often include complex genetic algorithms on stable anthro beings, and you're about 2 bottles of whiskey away from testing one on yourself.

You find yourself interested in gaming and software and you downloaded a pirated copy of this game out of a combination of boredom and an eagerness to test the limits of the code. Your game is deliberately hacked and you revel in the creation of glitches and pressing this game's puny fucking software to it's limit in order to achieve victory, and to have a badass time.

The only one you trust with the information regarding your furry-ness is a guy named KYLE SMITH. Hes pretty cool, and when your feeling pretty cool, you and him engage it "hawt and secksy yiffy rps". You always make a pact to delete said RPs from your pesterlogs, for safety. Not fear. Yes, safety.

Anywho Your PAWMNI-TOOL modibus is illegal for multiple reasons. It's illegal to stitch together a modus and specibus into a single program, and the second reason being that YOU CAN TAKE ANY ITEM FROM YOUR MODIBUS AT ANY TIME IN EXISTENCE. If used wrongingly, you can essentially tear reality apart by creating paradoxes and myraid other things which we wont know for some time.

You live DEEP IN THE FOREST for fear you mean safety of being caught with this modibus. You also experiment with ALL SORTS OF MAD HACKS YO, youve even been able to program some PSEUDO-REALITY BENDING with said hacks, but nothing concrete. KYLE has informed you that you should be on at midnight tonight, he says he has a big project for you. Last night he sent you a link to some bullshit coding website called ~ or something. You've been boning up on it but shit doesnt make sense. You accidentally blew up your BELOVED GAMING RIG with one of these ~ATH codes, and your currently standing outside your home, looking at the smoking hole it left in the side of the KICKASS HOUSE you BUILT YOURSELF. You make a mental note to buy a new set of parts so you can rebuild the GLORIOUS HOUND which sat below your desk. You should probably head back inside and get ready for the hacking spree which KYLE is most definitely sending you upon.

Your chumhandle is cobaltFulmination, you like to bounce around Clawkind, Riflekind, and Bladekind, but your modibus allows you to modify the kinds to your liking. You speak and type "Normally, you tend not to make any grammatical mistakes. You think it's kind of boring but you're not willing to spend time thinking about this trivial matter"

Get some tarp and cover that hole

You suppose you should cover that damned hole, so the house doesn't get too drafty. You walk to your shed which resides in your BACKYARD and retrieve a BIG BUNDLE OF TARP into your modibus. You then walk into your home, upstairs to your room and nail the tarp down. This spends up a good 20 minutes of your time.

After you finish, you sit on the couch downstairs, and crack open the laptop and let it boot. Once loaded you spend some time looking at computer parts and order them. After your done and about to shut off the old lappy, you hear Pesterchum bing. Thats hella weird, you don't have Pesterchum logged in.

vengefulPackleader [VP] begins trolling cobaltFulmination [CF]

VP: Sooo tooonights the night yooou fuck everything up.

VP: Is there nooothing I can dooo tooo stooop yooou?

CF: I just blew a hole in the side of my house this morning, do you really have to type with all those extra goddamn O's?

VP: Fuck yooou my quirk is awesooome and theres nooothing yooou can dooo toooooo change it. It resembles hooowling frooom a wild woooooofbeast.

VP: By the way, when I said everything, I meant the entire fucking wooorld.

CF: Look, I don't know who your trying to fool here, but the world isnt going to be fucked up tonight or any night.

VP: Oooh, did I say wooorld? I meant universe.

CF: Just fuck off. I'm not in the mood.

VP: Gooo find yooour lusus, since yooou seem tooo be the ooonly human whooo has ooone in yooour groooup.

cobaltFulmination [CF] stopped trolling vengefulPackleader [VP]

Ugh. You really have to block this guy. He's constantly harassed you and gotten past your block filter like scissors through paper. Huh?

A note floats down from the ceiling. It appears to be in gallifrayen. You really have to find out who the hell is leaving these things. You open up a gallifreyan translator, and mess with it until you are able to translate what it says. "Go find your dog". Hey, its not a fucking dog, its a Tame Coywolf.

You go upstairs and gather your RETRACTA-CLAWS and then head downstairs and outside. You start walking until your guardian KEIPTH leaps out into the open and growls at you. You unsheathe your claws, expecting an incoming strife. He leaps forward, so do you. You collide midway in a GREAT BIG HUG. He licks your face and situates himself into your arms, you sheathe your claws and walking back to your house.

Once KEIPTH is situated with a steak in his bowl, you pop open the laptop and pass some time, keeping up to date with THE MIDNIGHT CREW comic. Eh, the new flash is alright. Eventually it ticks over to the evening, and you log onto Pesterchum. Kyle messages you like clockwork

furryAppraiser [FA] began pestering cobaltFulmination [CF]

FA: Hey man, you ready to get your epic codes on?

CF: Hell yeah dude, you know it!

FA: Well to bad, because I only am making you do this because I don't know how to edit ~ATH files, so this is completely your job.

CF: Ugh, come on.

CF: Not even going to let me do anything else.

FA: NO, it is absolutely crucial that you edit these exactly like this file says, or shit will go horribly wrong.

CF: How horribly wrong?

FA: It'll do bad things to our universe wrong.

furryAppraiser [FA] sent file " " and " " to cobaltFulmination [CF]

FA: Get crackin

furryAppraiser [FA] stopped pestering cobaltFulmination [CF]

Well that was a short-lived conversation. Usually Kyle is a lot more talkative, but you guess he just has a lot on his plate. You open the ~ATH and oh my jesus what is this.

Tonights going to be a long night.

In the meantime we should get aquainted the 5th human out of 6.

Switch to that human.


End file.
